It's Not Supposed To Go Like That
by My Whole Life Is Thunder
Summary: When Tony finds Jimmy near death on the street outside Slater's. The team is faced with a major mystery. Jimmy never acted differently and the team never noticed anything amiss. Unfortunately some secrets just don't come out in time. Deathfic
1. Prologue

The rain pounded hard off the window of Tony's office. If this were an old detective movie this would be the moment a damsel in distress would come bursting in begging for his help. This was not a movie and he was not a detective. He was an elementary school resource officer. The only damsel in distress bursting into his room would be a frazzled teacher dealing with a disorderly student or maybe a kindergartner lost on her way to the bathroom. Days like today he kind of missed the excitement that was his days at NCIS. There were days he considered crawling back to the agency but that would not be fair to Tali. He was a single father, he could not keep putting his life on the line like that. In a way being a resource officer was perfect. He was still a cop but he did not face the constant danger. Even better he would always have weekends, holidays and summers off to be with Tali. He could maybe pick up a few hours of security work a week in the summer to make ends meet but other than that he could focus solely on his girl. His phone buzzed pulling him from his rain induced fog. Jimmy was calling him. Not exactly a damsel in distress but Jimmy was always good for a laugh or two. Especially now that laughing at an inappropriate comment couldn't get him a Gibbs slap anymore. At least not as much.

"Palmer! What's up?!"

"Breen… hel… me."

"Jimmy? Are you OK?

* * *

Jimmy Palmer's heart was racing a million beats per minutes, that's how it felt anyway. He could not believe it had gotten this bad. He had been this close to coming to Gibbs in the team but he didn't thinking it would ever be a big enough issue. By the time the threat was made it was too late. He was just walking to the grocery store to get the sauce Breena wanted for her burger. They had come out of nowhere and he knew exactly what the cause was. He knew that his legs were broken and he at least had a concussion among other things. He had just enough strength to retrieve his phone from his pocket. He was trying to reach Breena but when she did not come running. He pretty much knew that he had called a different number.

* * *

Tony was officially freaked out. Jimmy was not one to play pranks at least not once this intense and he did actually sound distressed. He heard feet rush by in the background. He swore the closer they got to Jimmy. The faster the feet moved. Why did feet sound so close? shouldn't Jimmy have the phone by his head? He had the brief thought of maybe he had caught the Palmer's in a moment of passion but then he remembered the movement. The Palmer's weren't exactly exhibitionists. Tony had been over once and Breena had turned bright red when she realized she had left a box of condoms on the bathroom counter. Jimmy was even worse.

* * *

Tony got lucky in the sense that he had lost track of time and the dismissal bell ended up ringing just after he got off the phone technically he was supposed to stick around until the buses had left but he could not do that today. He told his boss that a friend had a minor emergency and was able to get out pretty easily. He sat with his phone in his hand debating whether he should call NCIS. In the end he dialed the number for Gibbs' desk phone.

"Gibbs"

"Boss it's me, Tony."

"What's up?"

"Has Jimmy been around recently?"

"Not for about an hour. We are having a slow day so Ducky gave him an extended lunch hour. I heard something about meeting Breena. Why?"

"Jimmy called me about ten minutes ago and he seemed distressed."

"Have you tried calling him back? He may have just had a falling out with Breena or something."

"I will call him back and if I can't reach him I will swing by Slater's."

"Good idea but I wouldn't worry. You know how Jimmy is."

* * *

Tony called Breena and was told that he had made a run to the grocery store. Knowing that relaxed him. He thought he heard Breena. So maybe Jimmy had just pocket dialed him and was just murmuring to himself about groceries. He knew there was a small market not far from Slater's and the Palmer's were regulars there. He tried to call Jimmy again but again got nothing. He was starting to worry but convinced himself that he was just panicking. That he was overly bored and itching for an adventure. He made a mental note to see if his men's group had any upcoming events. He came to the grocery store first and drove around the parking lot searching for Jimmy's car. He didn't see it anywhere but figured Jimmy had walked. He headed inside to check with customer service but they were busy. So he headed out and made the walk back to Slater's. As he walked he spotted a large lump lying on the other side of the street. He knew without seeing any features or even having confirmation that it was in fact a body. He just knew and he kicked himself for falling into a false sense of security. He grabbed his phone and ran across the street, not caring about traffic. A car slammed on it's brakes and the driver shouted a barrage of obscenities as they sped away. Tony fell to his knees and inspected his friend's body. There was a pulse but it was severely weak. His car was a block away and Jimmy may have a spinal chord injury and if that were the case Tony would be paralyzing his friend. He was trained in CPR but knew better than to move Jimmy unless absolutely necessary. He dialed 911 right away and they gave a ten minute ETA. His next call was to Breena. Who promised to meet them at the hospital. His final call was to Gibbs. He had a moment of wanting to call Gibbs out for his lack of concern but knew that would not do any good. After getting off the phone he turned his attention back to Jimmy. The pulse was weaker and Jimmy's temperature had dropped significantly. None of this was good and the ambulance may as well be on the other side of the universe.

"Come on Palmer. I know you are tougher than this. Just hang on. Breena and Tori need you." Tony pleaded.

* * *

 **A/N: What happened to Jimmy and how will it impact the team? New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	2. Heart Break

A siren blared into the distance and Tony prayed that it was the ambulance. The siren grew closer and Tony breathed a huge sigh of relief. The ambulance could not have been less than a block away when it happened. The incident that would definitely fall into the top ten worst experiences of his life. Jimmy's body trembled violently and then he was gone. In all his years of being a cop Tony had never experienced another person dying in his arms. The closest he had come was when his commissioner had a heart attack in front of him. He was a rookie then and he just froze up. Though a senior officer, the paramedics, and the medical examiner assured him there was nothing that he could have done. Nothing that anyone could have done. After that it was when Kate died on the roof-top and Jason's sister probably counted for something. There were probably others he was suppressing but this was by far the worst. Jimmy didn't even look dead. He just looked like he was in a really deep sleep. He laid Jimmy on side walk and frantically began preforming CPR.

"Come on, Palmer! Please. Not like this. Please not like this. Please." Tony begged.

* * *

The next few moments were a total blur for Tony. He blacked out around the time he started CPR and did not come to until he was sitting a cubicle in the ER of whatever hospital Jimmy and him had been taken to. He wanted to protest being brought to the hospital but he could do little more than pull himself into a sitting position. After some struggle he managed to grab a hold of the bed remote. He fumbled around until he managed to press the call button.

" _May I help you?"  
_

"This is Tony DiNozzo I am not sure what room I am in. Can somebody come in here. I have a few questions." Tony explained.

" _Somebody will be right there."_

* * *

Tony managed to fight his way back to total awareness. He did not find any IV's or wires. So he drug himself out of bed and stumbled to the bathroom. He relieved himself and by the time he was done a nurse was waiting for him.

"Are you alright, Mr. DiNozzo?" The nurse asked.

"My friend Jimmy Palmer. How is he?" Tony asked.

"Normally I do not release information like this but the next of kin has already been informed and Mr. Gibbs requested that I inform you if you asked." The nurse explained

"Next of kin. That means that Jimmy is dead. What happened?" Tony demanded.

"Mr. Palmer was murdered. That is all I can say but his family will know more soon. I am sorry for your loss." The nurse explained.

* * *

Gibbs picked Tony up from the hospital after he was discharged. Tony knew from the retired Marine's face was enough for Tony to know that Jimmy's death was somehow even worse than he could have ever imagined. The drive to Gibbs' home was made in total silence. Both men had shed many tears and many more were shed on the drive but the tears were silent and not a word was spoken. The silence lasted until the men were seated in the basement of Leroy Jethro Gibbs, each with a glass of expensive bourbon in their hands. Tony and Gibbs were not alone; Abby, McGee, Bishop, Anders, and even director Vance were present. All holding full glasses. The only member missing besides the obvious was Ducky.

"For Tony's sake I am saying this but Ducky will not be joining us tonight. He chose to spend the evening along but Leon will be checking him on the way home." Gibbs explained.

"What happened to Jimmy? Why would somebody kill Jimmy?" Tony questioned.

"I think it may be my fault." Gibbs confessed.

"We don't know that yet Jethro. It could just be a coincidence." Vance offered.

"There is no such thing as a coincidence and the sure as hell is no such thing as a coincidence when a kid I know is murdered by the Reynosa Cartel. Right around the anniversaries of Alejandro and Paloma's deaths." Gibbs argued.

"The dealers busted were connected to the cartel but not enough to be in the inner circle. The one who confessed isn't much older than Jared. He was just a boy when Paloma went down and still too young when Alejandro crossed you for the last time." Vance explained.

"Well why else would Jimmy Palmer be murdered by a drug dealer?!" Gibbs demanded.

* * *

The dark room perfectly reflected Breena's mood. She could not believe her husband was really dead. What was worse was knowing that it was entirely her fault. The addiction had started not long after Tori was born. She was tired like all new mothers and one of the mom's in her group gave her some pills. She never meant to be a junkie, she was going to follow the rules. To only take the medication when she was too tired to function and that's how it started. Then it would be when she just wanted to stay up to watch a guest on Colbert or if she had to stay late.

Soon the pills ran out but getting her own prescription was easy. Unfortunately the doctor ended up cutting her off after a while. She was desperate and contacted the mom who had first helped her. Even though she had been banned from the group and it was public knowledge that drugs were the reason. The other mom gave her the number of "The doctor who never cuts off." The doctor turned out to be a dealer and soon he had Breena on all kinds of things.

It started with cocaine and then she tried heroine. Jimmy noticed fairly quickly but she passed it off as continued post postpartum depression. Eventually Jimmy got her to a psychiatrist who fairly easily convinced to write a prescription. Getting money was easy enough. Jimmy told Ed about the depression and she managed to convince her father that their insurance did not cover the doctor she really got on with. He was writing her checks every week and when the checks didn't cover she would tell Jimmy that she needed stuff for Tori. She never imagined that she would use her child to get her fix.

She got along just fine. Until the day she used up Ed and Jimmy's money but still needed a fix. She started a GoFundMe claiming Tori needed emergency surgery. She used a picture from when Tori was hospitalized for the stomach flu and touched it up a bit to make her look critical. She was careful enough to use a fake name and only share it on her drug Facebook page. Somehow Jimmy found out he tried to get her help but she was so fucked up.

They had a huge fight and she headed straight for her dealer. She was extremely strung out and didn't even remember her name. What she did remember was telling the dealer Jimmy had the money she owed. She gave him the picture and the dealer was soon targeting Jimmy. Even with his life in danger Jimmy kept the addiction a secret. Why? Because he thought she was getting help. Except she wasn't getting help. She was getting her fix and running up a tab in Jimmy's name. She never imagined that anything would happen. The dealer had promised her would never hurt a father. He had lied and now Jimmy was dead.

* * *

 **A/N: How long until the team learns Breena's secret? New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	3. Sleepless

Ducky spent the evening down in autopsy, sleeping under the drawer that held his beloved mentee. He did not get a minute of sleep that night. Instead he just studied the drawer and thought back to all the nights he had spent back with Jimmy, on the nights they worked long cases. It was so different now to know that Jimmy was the patient and he had nobody to talk to. At least nobody who would talk back to him.

"How are you holding up?" Vance asked stepping into the room.

"I miss him already." Ducky admitted.

"Are you sure you can handle the autopsy? I can have somebody else handle it." Vance offered.

"It is not going to be easy but I have to handle it. Mr. Palmer always promised to handle mine. I have to handle his." Ducky explained.

"Very well but let me know if you change your mind." Vance replied.

"I won't" Ducky insisted.

"Are you sure you want to spend the night here? I can drive you home if you want. Your house or mine whatever you prefer." Vance offered.

"I need this last night with Mr. Palmer." Ducky insisted.

"He would appreciate you staying by his side." Vance replied.

* * *

Tony paced around Jethro's guestroom. His mind was racing and he knew there would be no sleep. The memories of the afternoon were coming racing back to him. He remembered frantically doing CPR on Jimmy and the horrible feeling of being drug away by the paramedics. He screamed for his friend as they placed a sheet over Jimmy's face, loaded him on a gurney and wheeled him away. He remembered fighting with a paramedic and that's when they injected him with a sedative or maybe they waited for the second ambulance. Some things were still dark and in his mind they were the wrong memories. He was finally starting to feel semi tired. When he heard one of the worst sounds he had ever heard in his life. The sound of Leroy Jethro Gibbs crying in the next room. He knew that Gibbs was really beating himself up over the circumstances of Jimmy's death. Tony wished that he could tell his boss that this was not his fault. He knew it was not Jethro's fault. Because it was his fault. He had noticed a change in Jimmy recently and done nothing about it. So he lay in the bed with tears falling down his cheek.

"Abba sad?" Tali asked.

"I am just missing Jimmy." Tony replied.

"Me too" Tali replied.

* * *

Jethro was not getting any sleep either. He was beating himself up over the circumstances that had lead to Jimmy's death. He had panicked when he found out that Jimmy's killers had been caught and they were connected to the Reynosa cartel. He could not shake the guilt of knowing this was more than likely his fault. Everybody was telling him the case was still open but what other explanation could there be? Jimmy was not a drug user nor was Breena. His connection was the only explanation. They had come for him before and each time the target was the ones he had cared about. Abby had been the target last time but now it was Jimmy. That added to his deepening fear. He feared that the others would be targeted next. He feared that more would fall before the Reynosa's were stopped. With a heavy heart he retrieved his personal revolver from under his bed and held it in his hands. He knew the Reynosa's would stop if he were dead. Except death was not an appropriate solution. Yes it would stop the Reynosa's but it would also shatter his already broken team. He returned the gun to it's place, climbed back onto the bed, and crossed his arms over his chest. He was unable to control his tears. Especially when his tears caused Tony to cry harder in the next room. So many hearts were breaking that night and there was a far too good chance that it was entirely his fault. As if the guilt was not bad enough. He made the mistake of listening to a voicemail that Ducky had left him.

" _Oh Jethro I miss him so much. I do not have words. I actually do not have words. I ache for Breena and Tori. I hate that he is gone. I guess I do have words. I miss him so much. I would die myself if it would bring Mr. Palmer back. I loved him like a son and it kills me that he is gone. He died so horribly. I told Leon I would do the autopsy but I don't think I can. I cannot cut him up. I can't. I have to cut him up. Oh God! I have to cut him up! Why can't I just die right here and now?"_

* * *

Breena was lying awake to but her insomnia had a different cause. The withdraw was setting in already and she knew that she would be back with her dealer by morning. At this point it did not matter if she quit or not. Her addiction had already ruined her life. Jimmy was dead because of her addiction and once the state found out she would lose Tori. In a haze she stumbled into the bathroom and stepped onto the scale. She barely weighed one hundred pounds anymore. With any luck it would not take much of a hit to kill her. She was shaking and it felt as if a thousand fire ants were climbing all over her body. She scratched and gouged her skin until she bled all over. She stumbled back into the bedroom and found her stash. This was the stash that had ruined her life. She had told the dealer that Jimmy would pay her in the afternoon. She had told him where Jimmy would be. She had set her husband up for death and all she cared about was her fix. The guilt was killing her faster than the drugs ever could.. She shoved the needle hard into her arm and fell to the floor. With any luck she would not wake up in the morning.

* * *

 **A/N: Will Breena's secret come out in time? New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	4. A Crushing Day

It was Ed who found Breena. He went to check on her the morning after Jimmy died and found her slumped over in her room. Upon finding his daughter the mortician promptly suffered a stroke. He managed to press his life alert as he fell and with one of his final breaths begged the paramedics to take Breena instead of him. The paramedics complied but called for a second ambulance. By the time it arrived Ed was already gone and truth be told that was the best way it could go. Breena was immediately treated for an overdose but there was major damage to her brain. They were going to wait a few hours to a day but more than likely she would soon officially be declared brain-dead. Of course none of this was known by NCIS. Ed's brother was Breena's emergency contact and he was too hazed by the loss of his brother and his niece's overdose.

* * *

Ducky preformed Jimmy's autopsy first thing in the morning. It was the hardest he had preformed in his entire career. He cried through the entire ordeal and after giving the final report to Leon he stepped into his office, closed the door behind him, and did not come out the rest of the day. He sat alone in Jimmy's seat and rested his nose on the back. He could still pick up Jimmy's scent and a few of his hairs were visible on the light gray fabric. Now that the autopsy was complete, he let the tears freely fall. He sobbed until his throat was raw and his face was sore and swollen. Every hour or so there would be a knock but he refused to acknowledge any other humans. He would at best give a weak "I'm fine" but he mainly stopped crying long enough for the concerned to assume he was sleeping or had stepped into the bathroom. He had studied psychology to help understand his patients and he knew enough to know that he would never be OK again. People who lose children rarely are.

* * *

Gibbs told his team to take the day and did not even bother leaving his basement the day after. The guilt had consumed him to the point where he did not ever want to leave the dark room. He had let more tears fall than he had released in a number of years. He had tried to call Breena but she was not picking up. He ached for the young widow and their baby. A family shattered and he could not shake the guilt. They were still waiting for news from the autopsy and the statement from the man who had most likely murdered Jimmy. Of course the killers were known but the police did not think the kid who had confessed to the crime had been more than an accessory. For starters he was small and on the frail side. Not that small frail people could not cause harm to people. It was Jimmy's injuries that were the great tip off. The man who confessed had hands proportional to his frame and the majority of Jimmy's bruises were larger than anything the smaller man ever could have delivered. Jethro hoped that Ducky or Leon would call with an update but the only other people he hoped would come to his door were the Reynosa cartel. He wanted them to take him out before anybody else had to fall.

* * *

Delilah was home in Wisconsin visiting her father leaving McGee on his own. He had popped by NCIS to check on Ducky but got no response. He had the same luck knocking on Gibbs' door. Tony was not answering the phone but figured he was either working or spending the day with Tali. McGee had spoken briefly with Bishop and had a long conversation with Abby. That was in the morning and it was now afternoon. He was really feeling the loneliness and just wished that somebody were around to see how much he was hurting.

* * *

Bishop and Abby spent the day together. Abby was a wreck and Bishop was just confused. Neither could make heads or tails of the death of their co-worker and friend. Abby typically had an opinion on everything but this she remained silent on. Bishop had barely spoken since she got the news. Jimmy was not exactly her best friend but he was a sweet guy and had a nice family. Both woman ached for ached for Breena and little Victoria. Abby had prepared a meal for Breena and Tori and collected a prayer shawl from her church. Bishop and her had gone to deliver the offerings but found that nobody was home. Abby left the shawl in a bag on the porch and brought the meal home to be delivered later.

* * *

Tony was the first of NCIS to learn of Breena's fate. He had taken the day off of work to spend with his daughter. Tali was still sleeping when he got the call. The LEO's who took Tori in found his number listed as the one to call should anybody need to take Tori in an emergency. Tony had left Tali in the care of his neighbor and rushed over to the police station. He found Tori in a small room babbling to an officer and happily playing with a purple teddy bear. When she saw him she clutched the bear to her chest and ran into his arms.

"Uncle Tony!" Tori cried.

"Tori" Tony called softly.

"She cried for a while but the bear calmed her down." Officer Higgins explained.

"She didn't see Breena did she?" Tony asked.

"No she was in her crib. She was discovered when the paramedic responding to Ed heard crying and discovered the nursery." Officer Higgins explained.

"Ed? Why did Breena's father need an ambulance." Tony asked.

"He found Breena's body and promptly suffered a stroke. Care was provided but he died in the ambulance en-route to the hospital." Officer Higgins explained.

"Poor Ed" Tony sighed.

"Tragic but I understand it. I would have the same reaction if I found my daughter in Breena's condition." Officer Higgins Explained.

"What happened to her? How did she end up in that state?" Tony asked.

"She overdosed on heroin." Officer Higgins replied.

* * *

 **A/N: The truth is out. Will Breena survive? New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	5. Denial

Breena Palmer was removed from life-support after thirty-six hours. Extensive testing proved she was brain-dead. If by some miracle there had been brain-waves. She would have been permanently impaired form the lack of oxygen and the effect of the drugs on her body. She would have spent the rest of her life in an institution regardless of the amount of damage. If she escaped with minimal damage she would be locked away for her drug use and connection to Jimmy's death. Maybe she would have gotten off but she would have never seen her daughter again. Death was merciful but nobody could have known that. In the day and a half since Breena was found and the two since Jimmy died. Team Gibbs was left with more questions than answers. Breena being gone meant a deep investigation to find the truth.

* * *

In the hours following Breena's death, Ducky gave his resignation to Director Vance. Nobody was surprised by this development. The old man had been in misery since his assistant left and he needed to move on to the next step of his life. Whatever that may be. Truth is even the doctor did not know. He had always dreamed of returning to his homeland and rekindling old friendships. Now he did not think he had it in him to travel across the globe. He certainly did not have it in him to be a father to little Victoria but he did want to remain close to the child. The team was hard at work looking for answers when Dr. Donald Mallard drove away from NCIS for the final time.

"How are you feeling Donald?" His neighbor Judith asked.

"I officially resigned today. Jimmy's wife died today. She overdosed just after Jimmy died. Poor dear must have turned to drugs in her grief. One hit and she was gone. Poor dear." Ducky explained.

"I am sorry Donald." Judith apologized.

* * *

Back at NCIS, Team Gibbs shared Ducky's disbelief. Nobody would even consider accepting the idea that Breena had been addicted for a long time. They all came to the same conclusion. That Breena had bought the drugs either with intent on overdosing or to cope with her intense grief. If only somebody would accept the truth. Then they would have the answers for which they were all desperately seeking.

* * *

McGee got the feeling he was the only one working. Bishop was texting, Andres was drinking his third coffee of the day. Andres never drank coffee. Only tea in the morning and a glass of water every two hours. Gibbs was typing on his computer lost in thought. He had broken down crying that morning. That was a surreal experience for everyone. Jimmy had seemed so insignificant. He was close to all of them but he did not seem to be that close. Yet now everybody was in deep mourning. McGee didn't know if it was the nature or if Jimmy were just that deeply missed. Maybe it was the fact that Breena had gone down as well.

* * *

In his heart Tony knew what he had to do. He had to step up and raise Victoria. The Palmer's had never gotten around to choosing God Parents but Tony knew that he must step-up. Ducky and Gibbs were too broken and Delilah was already expecting. Tony already had an extra bed in Tali's room and needed to do right by his friend. It was his fault that Jimmy had succumbed and Breena had turned to drugs and or suicide. Stepping up to give sweet little Victoria Elizabeth Palmer a good home truly was the least that he could do. Besides right now what he needed most was every reason to fight he could find.

* * *

Even Vance was struggling to come to terms with the recent events. Jimmy's death had rattled him but he had to be strong for the ones who were more vulnerable. Then learning of Breena's overdose. Vance was the only one who had any suspisions but he did not know how to bring it up. Ducky had handed in his letter of resignation and the director knew that Jethro Gibbs would not be far behind. Probably a few more woulf follow in the coming days. They always lost people when there was a death. Mostly Probies who could not handle the circumstance of death but even grizzled agents would step down if the loss was traumatic enough. Even Vance himself had considered leaving a few times. He nearly ran away from it all after Jackie died. That had changed him and now he knew the pain Breena had felt. He prayed that was what led her to the drugs but most people didn't just turn to drugs in the hours after a loss. In most cases it was a long and tragic desent. Breena had looked pretty strung out the last time he saw her alive. He needed to bring this up and fast.

* * *

Jethro had taken a moment away from the case. He was at work typing his own letter of resignation. Deep down he knew he could not stay on, being so connected to Jimmy and now Breena's death. The dealers had killed sweet Jimmy and more than likely swayed Breena into shooting up for the first and last time. He had brought death and destruction more than he had brought hope. He had been crying for days and he knew that the tears would never stop His heart was broken beyond repair and he knew that he could not live with himself after this. In a haste he deleted the letter he had been typing and began to type a new letter. A far darker note.

 _To Whom It May Concern,_

 _I know that their deaths were my fault. I cannot continue to live with the grief. By the time you find this it will be too late. If it is not. Well do not try to stop me. I have left enough destruction in my path. It is time I remove myself from the equation to be with my family and spare you all further grief. Do not mourn for me. I want to spare grief not bring it._

* * *

 **A/N: Will Gibbs be caught in time? New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	6. The Terrible Truth

It was Tobias Fornell who found Jethro. Emily happened to have a mutual Facebook friend with Jimmy and this person had mentioned that Jimmy had died. Tobias could not get into contact with Ducky but that was expected. When he could not contact Jethro. He knew that something was seriously wrong. He went by NCIS but Vance said that he gone home for the day. After calling to check in at Shirley's diner and then a bar Jethro frequented. Fornell burst into the house and soon found Jethro in the basement. At first he thought that Jethro was just mourning, but he caught on pretty quickly. When he discovered the gun in Jethro's hand and the deeply pained look on his face.

"Jethro!" Fornell called.

"Don't talk me out of it, Tobias." Jethro hissed.

"I heard what happened. One of Emily's friends is Jimmy's cousin. He asked for prayers over the death of his cousin Jimmy Palmer. Emily asked if he worked for NCIS and the kid said he did. He also mentioned that Breena died a few days later. I tried to offer condolences but nobody was answering their phone." Fornell explained.

"Why did you come after me?" Jethro asked.

"Because you are never not reachable. At least not for me. At least not when we are not working a case together." Fornell explained.

"Jimmy was killed by a drug dealer. A dealer connected to the Raynosa's. I have a feeling it's my fault. It's coming up on the anniversary of Paloma and Alejandro's deaths." Jethro explained.

"You said that Jimmy was killed by a drug dealer?" Fornell asked paling.

"Yeah, Tony found him outside of Slater's. He was beaten severely and died before help could arrive. A few hours later a kid confessed to being present when his boss beat Jimmy to death. Kid is in custody awaiting trial. The killer is unfortunately still at large." Jethro explained.

"If Jimmy's killer was a dealer. It isn't your fault. It is a shear coincidence. I know you don't believe in them but that is what is happening." Fornell explained.

"What do you mean?" Jethro asked.

"A few weeks back I found a GoFundMe Breena had set up. She said something about Tori needing a major operation. I almost donated but my card was compromised and by the time a replacement arrived. The page had been shut down. According to the site it was a false account. I thought maybe she had been hacked. Then a few days later I had an appointment at the center. When I was going to my doctor's office. Jethro I saw Jimmy coming out of the office of the addiction counselor. We made eye contact, he gave me the saddest look, and then rushed away." Fornell explained.

* * *

Needless to say Jethro was in a great deal of shock. Was it possible that Jimmy was an addict? He never acted like an addict but some people were just that good at hiding their addictions. He knew that Jimmy was a diabetic and maybe that was how he hid the truth. He prayed this was not true. He prayed that Jimmy had not been lost to addiction. Breena had been found with a needle in her arm. Had she found Jimmy's stash and used it as an escape? Had she fallen down the rabbit hole with Jimmy? Could she have been the one who led Jimmy down the path? His heart ached and pounded at the same time. His hands still shaking he made one of the hardest calls he had ever made.

* * *

Leon Vance switched off his computer, tossed his empty water bottle into the trash can, grabbed his jacket off the hook and hustled out of the office. The past few days had been crushing and hard to push through. He was relieved to be going home to his children and able to forget the world for a minute. The joint funeral for James and Breena Palmer would take place at two o'clock on Friday afternoon. NCIS would be at a standstill and Vance would spend the day as the strong man. He just wanted to be home and with his family. He just wanted the past few days to fade away. Like most days he was one of the last to leave. He thought that would be a free pass to ignore the world around him. He did not get so lucky. While nobody in the office spoke a word to him. He was almost home free when his phone rang. It was Jethro Gibbs calling.

"Hello?"

"Leon it's Jethro. I figured the team has gone home and I did not want to upset Ducky but I have some news for you."

"What's going on?"

"Fornell came to check on me and he told me that he saw Jimmy at the addiction counselors office. When he was going to his psych meeting."

"Was Breena with him?"

"No why?"

"Because I think Breena was an addict."

* * *

Times like today Tony was grateful for the innocence of small children. He was grateful that while Tori missed her parents. She could pick herself up and continue to be a two year old. He just wished that he did not having to keep telling her that her parents were in heaven. He now most dreaded the day that she asked when they would return. It was hell to tell Tali about Ziva. He could not imagine having to tell a child that she was an orphan now. For now however Tori ran around the house with her best friend Tali. The children were playing house and it started out innocent enough. Tony was just getting into the extras from a deluxe DVD edition of Casablanca. When he heard a commotion coming from the kitchen. He brushed it off until he heard glass shatter followed seconds later by Tali screaming. Tony jumped up and raced into the kitchen. The sugar jar was knocked off the table. Which Tony admitted was too short to hold a glass jar. Tali was OK but Tori had her face buried in the powder. Filled with panic Tony rushed over and scooped the girl out.

"Tori are you OK?" Tony asked.

"Yeah" Tori replied.

"What happened?" Tony asked Tali.

"Tori and me playing house. Tori mommy and me the daddy. Tori said mommy put sugar in her nose. So Tori put sugar in her nose. No mean to break the glass." Tali explained.

"What do you mean Aunt Breena put sugar in her nose?" Tony asked nervously.

"She put it on the table and then sniffed it. Then she get fun." Tali explained recalling an incident she had witnessed in the care of the Palmer's.

"I am going to put you guys in Tali's room while I clean up and then make a call. Can you be good for me?" Tony explained, his heart shattering as he learned the terrible truth.

* * *

 **A/N: Well the truth is out, now what? New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	7. Ramifications

The truth was out but it was too late for anything to be done. Breena was dead and could not be charged for her connection to Jimmy's death or her use of drugs around the children. Unfortunately it also meant that it was too late to help her. Though there really was not much hope. It was hard for addicts to recover and stay in recovery. It would be even harder for Breena. Knowing that her addiction had cost Jimmy his life. If she ever had clarity again. The guilt would had shattered any recovery. She would have overdosed eventually and sooner was actually better than later. Even if she did leave a trail of destruction in her wake.

* * *

Ducky could not say that he was surprised. He had not seen Breena in a long while and Jimmy always changed the subject when he asked. The doctor had assumed it was because of Victoria. Babies tended to put a strain on things but the doctor figured things would work out. One day out of the blue Jimmy had asked him about addiction and how to help somebody who had fallen into the grips. Ducky was dumbfounded and gave Jimmy a list of contacts. Words to use and words to avoid. He had never imagined that Jimmy was asking for Breena. At least not until it was far too late. Now it all made sense and his heart was breaking in a way he could not explain. The pain of losing both his son and daughter in law within days of each other. The pain of knowing he could have saved them. If he had just pressed Jimmy a little harder. If he had just gotten the proper answers out. If he had just done things differently. If he had gotten answers out of Jimmy. If he had learned the truth and helped get Breena into rehab. Maybe she would have stayed clean but the dealers would not have pursued Jimmy the way that they did.

* * *

Jethro knew the truth now and he had lost his guilt his new feelings were complicated and broken. He knew there was not much he could have done. Addicts really have to help themselves but he could have done something. He could have gotten Jimmy protection detail. If somebody had been there when the attack happened. It could have been prevented or at the very least help could have been summoned, oh so much faster. If an ambulance had been called right away. Jimmy might at least have a fighting chance of survival. He may have at least died somewhere besides a cold sidewalk. With only a terrified Tony by his side. He could have helped Breena get help. It likely would not have helped but at least she would have had a chance. Both lives could have been saved. Tori could have had a chance to grow up with both of her parents. If things had just turned out little differently. Even though the cartels murders had not been directed at Gibbs this time. He still hated them. He hated them for getting Breena addicted and taking Jimmy down. Most of all he hated that they recruited kids and robbed them of their innocence. Something had to be done. To stop those monsters. The first thing that had to be done was helping addicts. If there were not people vying for drugs. The cartels and American dealers would have no way to shatter lives. At least not as easy as they once had.

* * *

McGee could not believe he had not seen it. He saw Breena pretty regularly. Delilah and her had gotten to be friends. Breena was even supposed to be one of Delilah's bridesmaids. Then she backed out all of the sudden. Saying she did not know if she could leave Tori for that long. It did not makes sense to McGee. Given that the wedding was only about four hours away. The McGee's had rented a suite of rooms for people coming from longer distances or people who did not want to make an early morning drive. A few others had rented the rooms for a second night. As a get away but it was not mandatory. The McGee's had made it very clear that they did not care if people decided to just drive up in the morning and leave right after. They just had to comp them for the cost of the room. When McGee asked Jimmy about it. The young medical examiner had just shrugged his shoulders and said that he would be there but Breena was staying with Ed. What was really strange. Was that Jimmy stated that he would be bringing Tori with him. Breena's addiction explained everything. McGee kicked himself for not noticing. Like the others not accepting that Jimmy had intentionally kept things under wraps.

* * *

Tony's guilt was unimaginable. He had not known that Breena was using drugs. Nobody had not even Ducky. Still he kicked himself for leaving Tali in her care. He did not know and that could easily have been proven but he was a father. He may as well have tossed Tali out of a moving car as Breena bought from her dealer. He had put his daughter in danger and what was worse. Tori had been in constant danger and Tony did not catch on. If Tony had caught on. Well maybe he could have done something. He at least would have stopped leaving Tali in the care of the Palmer's and offered to take Tori into his home. Until they could get things sorted out.

"Why Abba sad? Abba miss Breena and Jimmy?" Tali asked.

"I am sorry that you had to see Breena put the sugar in her nose. I am really sorry that Tori saw it so many times." Tony explained.

"Why you sorry?" Tali asked.

"Because Tali when adults put sugar in their noses. It's bad, really, really bad." Tony explained.

"Why?" Tali asked.

"It's just a bad thing that they do. That we will talk more about when you are a little older." Tony explained.

"OK" Tali yawned.

* * *

 **A/N: The team is reunited in the next chapter. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	8. Goodbye

Jimmy and Breena were buried in a joint funeral, seven days after Jimmy's death and six after Breena's. Ed had a private memorial service the day before. Open only to family, close friends, and those who could not make the trip to Florida. Where he would be buried alongside his wife. Jimmy and Breena would be buried together. They would be laid to rest close to home, so Tony would be able to bring Tori to see them.

* * *

For the sake of privacy Ducky and Breena's uncle had not publicly announced the official causes of the Palmer's deaths. Jimmy's death was listed as an "accident" and Breena had an "unexpected medical event". Especially for Victoria they did not want the entire world to know that Breena had overdosed and that she had basically had Jimmy killed. The official causes of death were not even shared with certain family members and close friends. Who may end up passing the news on to Victoria at the wrong time and in the wrong way.

* * *

Dr. Donald Mallard never imagined that he would be burying his young assistant. At least not under the circumstances that was. He struggled to drag himself out of bed the morning of the service. Waking up had been almost impossible in the week since Jimmy died but this was by far the worst day. He wondered if the coming days would get easier or harder. Right now he had nothing really to live for. Jimmy was dead and he had left his job. He had considered adopting Victoria but knew that he was too old. He would more likely than not die before she was old enough to live on her own. Then the poor girl would have to go through being orphaned for a second time. It was just to selfish to even consider. He dressed in his best suit, grabbed the bouquet of flowers he had selected, and silently climbed into his Morgan. No music played as he drove to Slater's and he did not remark to himself on any of the sights. He just sat silently and wished that he were going anywhere else. He was first to arrive and Jethro came shortly after.

"Are you ready for this?" Jethro asked.

"I never will be." Ducky replied.

* * *

Jethro worried for his team and family. He had been so lost in his own grief and fears, that he had not noticed how much they were hurting. Until the day of the funeral that is. Ducky and Tony were by far the worst as far as grief went but Abby, McGee, and Bishop had their own heartaches. He prayed that things would get easier after the funeral but knew better than that. He knew that while it would get easier. The coming days and weeks would be near impossible. Everybody had major adjustments in their lives. Jimmy was not the background figure they had thought he was. He was a key part of their family and so was Breena. Now a child was orphaned and the entire family was hurting. Non surprisingly Jethro was the second to arrive to the funeral. Of course Ducky was the first.

"You ready for this?" Jethro asked.

"I never will be." Ducky replied.

"I am sorry Duck." Jethro apologized.

"I cannot deal with this right now." Ducky replied.

"I'll walk with you inside and we will go from there." Jethro replied.

* * *

Abby and Bishop drove to the funeral together. Neither really had any idea of what to do or say. They had only really seen each other in the past week. The team had tried to be together as a family but life had to carry on. Everybody had their own lives to live and they could not just sit together in Gibbs' basement and mourn. The pair was pretty angry at Breena for being a drug user and letting Jimmy die. Both wished that she was being buried separately in a pauper's cemetery and they would not be forced to attend. Just to say one final goodbye to their friend.

"She just makes me so mad! How can she be so selfish?!" Abby demanded, punching the dashboard.

"I cannot believe that her family insisted she be buried with Jimmy. She killed him. There is no way that he would forgive that." Bishop ranted.

"I wish that she had been beaten on the street and Jimmy could have a woman who actually loves him! Now poor Victoria is without both her parents. All because Breena is such a piece of shit!" Abby spat.

* * *

McGee did not want to be driving to the funeral but Delilah's adaptive car was in the shop. The past few days had been rough and the coming days would be harder. McGee was glad that Delilah had come home early. He just hated the circumstances that her brought her back.

"Remember don't say anything about the cause of death. I don't know who knows everything." McGee reminded.

"I had no intention of bringing it up." Delilah replied bitterly.

"I didn't think you did. I just don't want to hurt anyone." McGee replied.

"I hate drugs. I lost my college roommate in just about the same way as Breena. She got addicted after her C-Section. She had bad complications and needed them. At first. It started with the pain killers but it spiraled from there. By the time anybody found out she was too far gone. Her four year old found her body. I was supposed to be there that day but then I had that awards ceremony. I just think if I had listened to my gut. She would be here and I wouldn't be in this chair." Delilah explained.

"You never know I guess." McGee replied, solemnly.

* * *

Today was the day that Tony would be bringing Tori to say goodbye to her parents. His life would only get harder. He was going to be a single parent to two children but he was the one who could take Tori in right now. One day he would have to tell Tori the truth and that would by far be the hardest day of his life.

"Where we going?" Tali asked.

"To say goodbye to Jimmy and Breena." Tony explained.

"Forever?" Tori questioned.

"Yes forever all of this is forever. Whether we like it or not." Tony replied, tears pouring down his cheeks.

* * *

 **A/N: Only two more chapters left. The woman who got Breena addicted is found in the next chapter and some feelings are released. New chapter will be up soon please review and thanks for reading.**


	9. Confrontations

Six months had passed since the deaths of the Palmer's. Besides Ducky and Jethro, Tony had not spoken to members of the team. He was busy with his girls. He was in the middle of adopting sweet little Victoria. A girl who looked more and more like her mother every day. The adoption process was easier than he expected but longer too. He could not wait for the process to be over and his girls to officially be sisters.

* * *

It happened after an already long morning. Tony had spent two hours in the lawyers office filling out forms and discussing the adoption. After leaving the lawyers he picked Tori up from the sitter's and headed to the park. He was not a mommy but he did have permission to bring Tori to play with the members of her mommy and me group. Tali joined on the days when she was not in school. He soon found where the group was meeting. He noticed that the moms were gathered over in the corner of the pavilion. Their children huddled on the benches. A woman stood on the sidewalk screaming at the group. She waved her arms and her screams were incoherent.

"What's going on?" Tony asked.

"The bitch is back." A heavily pregnant woman whispered.

"I am calling the cops." Another woman added.

"How bad is she?" Tony asked.

"Bitch almost ruined my life, she got Breena hooked too and you of all people know how that turned out. She got Sydney Cooper hooked too. Syd lived but it isn't much of a life. Severe and irreversible brain damage. Thirty two years old and spending the rest of her days drooling in a nursing home. Of course the bitch doesn't suffer." The pregnant woman explained.

"She's the woman who got Breena addicted?" Tony gasped.

"Yes, me and Sydney too. I got clean after Sydney overdosed. I tried to help Breena but by that point Breena was already gone." The woman explained, crying heavily at the memory.

* * *

The woman left shortly after and Tony left Tori go go follow her. He followed the woman with the intent of killing her. He was furious at her for killing Breena. He was even angrier knowing that the woman had gotten other woman addicted. He followed her up the stairs to her apartment and forced his way inside.

"You a rapist?" The woman asked.

"No my name is Tony DiNozzo. I adopted a little girl named Victoria. I adopted her after her mother died. You are the woman who killed her. You killed Breena Palmer, you left Sydney Cooper with severe brain damage, and you nearly shattered Mindy Hawkins' life. You are an evil woman and you are going to pay." Tony explained angrily.

"OK go ahead kill me but then what happens to Victoria?" The woman demanded.

"You're right and so I am not going to kill you but I want you to listen to me. You are not only a drug addict but a drug dealer. You left one girl orphaned. Because her father was killed for her mother's addiction. You left two kids under five with a mom who will never be a mom. You are truly an evil woman. I am calling the police and not going to leave until they arrive. If they kill you the kill you. Me I am not going to kill you. Not only because Victoria does not deserve to lose another father. Hell I could probably get off on temporary insanity and rebuild. I am not going to kill you because I want you to have to live every day with what you did. You are a hopeless bitch and I want you to suffer." Tony explained.

* * *

It turns out that the bitch was named Farrah Lucas. She had been addicted to drugs for years and she was a sociopath. She did not care who she hurt. The cops had to investigate but there was strong evidence. Until she was locked away, Tony was under temporary protection detail. Tony returned to the park with a cop and collected Victoria. Soon after he got Tali from school. Today was one of the first times he would see the team since the funeral.

"Where you go?" Tori asked.

"I had to talk to somebody." Tony replied.

"Is Tori my sister yet?" Tali asked looking up from her spinner toy.

"Not yet" Tony replied.

"Where we going?" Tori asked.

"I am going to see some old friends." Tony explained.

* * *

The team was gathered around Abby's living room. Nobody knew why they had been called their just that it had something to do with McGee. Tony studied his former partner. McGee looked better than he had thought. He looked great for a man who was dumped by his fiancee two days before their wedding.

"Tony!" The group cried in unison.

"Sorry I am late. There was an incident at the park." Tony apologized.

"It's OK" Gibbs assured.

"What's going on? How you holding up Probie?" Tony asked.

"I am OK." McGee replied.

* * *

Tony sent the girls to the one room of Abby's house that was not filled with creepy goth stuff. He gave them their fruit "cookies" and then returned to the living room. He sat down beside McGee and placed his hand on his friend's shoulder. He knew the pain of being left at the alter. He did not know the circumstances but knew that the others did. So he did not feel bad asking the next question. Though he kind of wished that he had felt that way. Who knew that one simple question would shatter a years long friendship.

"I am sorry Probie. What happened?" Tony asked.

"Delilah found out about something I did and could not handle it." McGee replied.

"Dang Probie! Did you have an affair?" Tony gasped.

"No well Tony I knew about Breena but I never told anyone." McGee explained.

"You did what?!" Tony gasped.

* * *

What happened next was a nasty fight. Tony was furious at McGee for not telling anybody about Breena. Gibbs and Ducky were on Tony's side. Bishop and Abby took the side of McGee. Everybody was yelling. Every once in a while a small item would sail through the air.

"HOW COULD YOU!" Tony snapped.

"Do you know how I felt?!" Jethro demanded.

"You cost two people their lives!" Ducky screamed.

"How is this Tim's fault?!" Bishop demanded.

"Exactly! Breena was an addict! McGee should not have to risk his life to try and save her! Look at poor Jimmy! I never liked Delilah! And for good reason! The bitch!" Abby bellowed.

* * *

The fight was still going on when Tony left. He was furious but this was not a good environment for the girls. He drove home without a word and went about the evening with as much as possible. He had blown up twice today. He had kept so much in since losing Breena and Jimmy. They were his family and their deaths broke him. He had been strong for the girls but even the strongest broke down sometimes. That night after the girls were fed and tucked into their twin beds. He slipped into their room and took a seat in the chair between the beds. He put his hands on their arms and studied each individually.

"I love both of you and I will always protect you." Tony vowed.

* * *

 **A/N: Next chapter will be the last. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	10. What Happened?

The deaths of Jimmy and Breena Palmer, inspired Tony to go back to school. This time around he studied to be an addiction counselor. He worked hard and studied at night when the girls were asleep. It took three years but he earned his degree. It was strange being fifty-one and in a new field. It was strange to be the new guy and be twice the age of the other newbies. It was worth it though. Every addict he provided counsel to reminded him of Breena. Every spouse was Jimmy and every child was Tori. He had many heartbreaks with the addicts to sick to help but their were many victories. He fought every day for the friends he lost. He prayed that he spared others the pain that he felt.

* * *

The death of Jimmy broke the team. While Breena's death created a deep rift right in the middle. The team all went their separate ways after Jimmy died and they had a nasty falling out when they learned about Breena. Abby, Bishop, and McGee saw her as nothing more than an addict. While Tony, Gibbs, and Ducky knew she had just gone down a dark road. Tony tried to keep in touch for the sake of the children but it turns out. It was hard to do anything as a single father to two small children. Especially having a social life, with people who did not have children. The team fell into that category. Even more so after they went their separate ways.

* * *

Ducky lived less than a year after Jimmy. He crashed is Morgan into a telephone pole, an off duty nurse happened to be following behind him. She pulled over to render aide. Only to find the medical examiner had already died. He had died before even hitting the pole. He had a massive stroke and died instantly. His funeral was the last time the team was together.

* * *

Jethro Gibbs took off on his boat after the death of Dr. Mallard. He sailed down to Mexico on the Chickadee and never returned. He called on special occasions but could not return to America. The country where his heart had been broken more times than anyone deserved. From what Tony knew Jethro lived on the beach. He had rebuilt Mike's beach house and lived in a tent on the land until it was completed. Layla and Amira visited regularly. Layla was remarried and recently gave birth to a son named Michael Jethro. Jethro Gibbs had been diagnosed with pancreatic cancer and given less than a year to live. Tony prayed that he would be able to attend the funeral happened. Whenever that may be.

* * *

Bishop ended up quitting NCIS and moving back home to Oklahoma. Tony had only heard from her twice in the ten years since the Palmer's died and the team shattered. The last he heard she was working in some cyber job out there. She was engaged to her high school boyfriend and expecting her first child. That was the last Tony had heard and as angry as he was. He prayed that was still true and that she was living a good life.

* * *

McGee and Abby left from Ducky's funeral to "visit Abby's family in New Orleans". Tony learned from Penelope that they had actually eloped and moved down to Louisiana where both took jobs with the New Orleans team. Their union lasted less than six months. Abby lost her mind if McGee as much as acknowledged another female but she still hung out in clubs and flirted with any man with a tattoo. Abby was pregnant at the time of divorce and McGee lost every penny fighting for custody. Abby won but ended up dropping the kid on McGee's doorstep. It turns out kids cramped her style. After getting custody of Lenny. McGee moved out to Texas to live with his mother. Once he rebuilt his life. He moved to Chicago and was teaching cyber security at the Naval Academy. Tony last saw McGee at Kayla Vance's wedding. McGee had reconciled with Delilah and they had a three year old daughter named Francine.

* * *

Abby remained in New Orleans after the divorce and didn't talk to anybody besides Bishop. She was at Kayla Vance' wedding last year. She was engaged to a lawyer but had been divorced three times since McGee. Tony found out later that Abby was not invited. That Vance had pretty much cut her off after what she did to McGee. Tony got an email from Lawyer Fiancee that Abby had been killed in a bar fight. Apparently she got drunk and went off on her old rant. About how Breena was a worthless addict. A man who lost his sister to heroine did not take kindly to all addicts be generalized as terrible people. Abby wouldn't shut up and she ended up taking a bullet to the face. Tony, McGee, and Bishop were the only from NCIS to attend her funeral. McGee only went because of Lenny and Tony only went because McGee was shaken and Delilah could not fly due to a recent surgery.

* * *

Vance ended up retiring not long after Ducky died. He stayed in DC until both children had graduated high school. Before moving to Chicago. He had a fairly serious relationship with a school teacher but had his heart broken again when she faked having Ovarian cancer to get her hands on his pension. Humiliated he moved down to Mexico with Gibbs. Last year Kayla who was now a Marine. Married a Naval doctor and was expecting her first child. Jared played professional soccer until he injured his knee. He went back to school and was now a dental assistant working to be a dentist. He was engaged to an artist. Last Tony heard Vance had moved back to DC and reunited with with his former nanny. He was finally happy again.

* * *

Tony and the kids were just living their lives. Tony had married a woman named Annie who he met at a single parent's support group. They lived out a sort of Brady Bunch. She had two sons Cooper and Frankie. Together they had one son named Oliver who had just turned four a daughter named Lainy who was eighteen months.

* * *

Tali was now in the eighth grade and the star of her middle school's basketball team. She had average grades in school but as long as she tried her best Tony did not argue. She was the spitting image of her mother. She had Ziva's spirit and Tony still got tears in his eyes when he looked at her..

* * *

Tori was well adjusted in spite of her start in life. Tony finally told her the truth about her parents the year before. It was the hardest conversation he ever had but he was glad he had it. Tori had promised to never touch drugs and Tony was praying that would hold true. Tori made honor roll every semester and was average in sports. She was the spitting image of her mother and Tony caught his breath whenever he saw her.

* * *

On the ten year anniversary of Breena's death. Tony took Tori down to Florida to see her parents graves. It was a trip they made in private every year. For the past nine years. This year was especially touching. Because soon to be thirteen year old Victoria would be going to the graves alone, for the very first time. Tony walked as far as the cemetery's gate. Tori walked the rest of the way alone. She fell on her knees in front of the stone and traced her finger over the names, dates, and the photograph in the middle of the stone. She closed her eyes and let a river of tears fall.

"Mom, dad I wish I could have known you. Uncle Tony is the best man I know but I wish it could have been you. I hate drugs for taking mom and I hate the dealers for taking dad. Everybody says I look so much like you mom but they say I got my dad's sense of humor. I don't know. I love you. I love you. I am OK but God I wish things had been different. I wish that things had been different." Tori sobbed.

* * *

 **A/N: That's it. What do you think? Thanks to all who read, followed, favorited, and reviewed. Please leave one more review.**


End file.
